


难以启齿

by loveloki123



Category: The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveloki123/pseuds/loveloki123
Summary: 一句话的简介：Roper和Pine已经在一起，Corky一直觊觎Pine各种搞事情。





	1. 宣告主权（roper x pine）

**Author's Note:**

> 可以的话，请大家多提建议哟！

“怎么样，感觉？”roper的嘴唇轻轻磨蹭着pine的耳垂。  
Pine从鼻子哼出一声，当做回答了。  
“说话。”roper见没有得到诚实的回应，坏心眼的将手指伸到怀里人的小腹搔弄起来。  
他感受着pine不安的扭动，后者略带腼腆的笑了两声：“挺好的。”  
Roper撇嘴，他这个新宠在这方面的情感表达简直羞涩的很，不过他倒是不介意帮他开发。Roper挠了挠鼻子，拎起床头的座机：“嘿，corky……是，你来一下。”  
Pine听到，连忙坐起身，一把抓起被扔到旁边的衣服往身上套。  
“放松……”roper伸手制住了他的动作，眼神示意他待在床上，然后满意的看到那张俊秀脸庞两颊上燃起的红晕。  
Pine静静的对视上roper的眼睛，习惯性的咬着嘴唇思索，他在犹豫。Roper则扯下他刚套在胳膊上的衬衫，甩手扔到了床底下。  
Roper一副真诚的样子，看的pine甚至想跟他说一声谢谢？

见roper主意已定，pine也不好在这件事上直接忤逆了自己的新情人，不过他实在不明白这个时候叫corky来干嘛？  
“他需要知道你是属于谁的。”roper仿佛一眼就看穿了他的想法，pine轻轻点点头，他是很讨厌corky动不动的言语调戏甚至在海上餐厅那次对自己动手动脚。不过也不想就这么被他发现自己和roper的关系。

正想着，  
“叮咚”门铃响了。  
Pine不由自主的往被子里钻，整个人都恨不得藏个严实。Roper看了他一眼，无奈的笑笑，接着朝门口喊：“进来吧，corky！”  
pine把头蒙在被子里，听见一阵由远及近的脚步声。  
“过来，”roper亲切的招呼他。  
“怎么了？”corky等着boss的指示。  
下一秒，pine只觉得身上一凉，他的最后一层屏障直接被roper掀开，就这么赤裸着身体出现在corky面前。  
“额……”corky盯着眼前的一幕，抿起了嘴。他眼神不停的瞟在pine的身体……各个部位。  
Pine脸“唰”的通红，揪着被子的一角企图遮住身体，如果是平日里赤裸相见还好说，但他现在浑身都是roper宠爱过的痕迹……这就，很……

Roper干嘛？  
Pine控制不住的有些生气，他感受到了corky不怀好意的视线，不停地在自己和roper之间扫荡着。

“很好。”良久，corky才从嘴里吐出一句。  
“是的。”roper扬起身，一把揽过pine，无视了他的小情人正在气头上，在他的脸颊上啄了一下。窸窸窣窣的套上衣服，又跟corky聊了两句，便出去了。

伴随着“咔哒”一声，屋里只剩下了Pine自己。  
他待在床上，感受着来自脸颊尚未退却的灼热。他的手背冰凉，他把它贴在脸上降温。  
好一会儿，他才走下床，捡起被roper扔到地上的衣服，简单披上。迈步到窗前，拉开落地窗帘，刺眼的阳光直射的他睁不开眼，他在黑暗中待了太久了。  
外边仍是那一片波光粼粼的海景，不过岸边多了两个熟悉的身影，roper正在corky的陪伴下和几个黑衣人交谈，他确信roper看到了自己，不过却毫无反应。倒是corky朝他挥了挥手。  
Pine叹口气，走进浴室，冲洗身体。对着镜子，看清了自己全身的痕迹，天呢，他左右晃了晃脸，发现两边脖子上都是。他明白roper的占有欲，但这叫他怎么挡……

他在镜子前，拼命调整自己的衣领，但只要轻轻一动，必定会露出脖子上的一片光景。  
正在发愁，门铃又响起来。  
pine透过猫眼，就看到了corky那双大眼睛。  
“嗨。”pine开门，对着他打了声招呼，但是没有把他让进来的意思。  
“呵。”corky冷笑一声，将一盘东西捅到pine的怀里，粗暴的动作撞的他生疼。pine接住了，才看清原来corky是来给他送饭的。  
“谢谢。”pine的礼貌让他做出回应。  
Corky轻蔑的哼了一声，眼神变得冰冷，扬手将pine拿着的餐盘打翻在地，“好好享用。”  
Pine张张嘴，没有说话。他注视着corky的举动，corky则满意的看着pine那双漂亮的蓝色眼睛里一闪而过的慌乱和受伤。  
“哦，还有一个。”corky另一只手端着一杯牛奶，他直接泼在pine的身上。  
“天……”pine看着自己衣服前面湿了一片，正在惊讶时刻，corky突然闪身撞进屋里，他跑到床头轻车熟路的抽出几张纸巾，在pine身前胡乱的拍抹。除了动作弄得pine很疼以外，并没有真的在擦拭任何污渍。  
牛奶渗进布料，多余的部分顺着往下流，corky的手向pine的档前探去。被Pine一下按住了，他抢过corky手中的纸巾，整个人向后退。  
“谢谢，早餐很丰盛，请你出去。”他虽然很温和，但并不是没有底线。

“他……可能晚点回来，”corky扬起嘴角，挤出个笑容，“我们去谈生意。”  
Pine微微点头。  
“你可能独守空房了？我是说……跟着老大可能就是会发生这种事情。”pine不明所以，corky继续，“毕竟他不是会把工作和享乐掺和在一起的类型。你如果为了什么目的接近他，还不如来找我。”  
Pine明白了他的意思，现在他的眼里只写了两个字，“送客”。  
“啧，真可惜……”corky还要再说什么，pine已经将他推出去，并且“哐”的一声甩上房门。  
“切。”corky不屑，转身，消失在了走廊里。

过了大约一周，roper才回来。Pine完全不知道发生了什么，期间roper只给他来过一次电话，他不知道自己是否可以主动打给他。  
倒是corky经常在半夜给他来电，接起来，也不说话，但pine知道绝对是他。除了corky谁还会变态到给自己的电话里尽是粗重的喘息。  
直到一次，pine实在无奈，突然惊醒，他困得要命：“corky，我知道是你。”  
“啊……”他只听见那头越发过分的呻吟，正准备挂断，那头才又传来一点其他的动静，“pine……pine……”corky喊着他的名字混合着淫糜的水声……  
恶心！  
从这之后，晚上的来电，pine就总是先接一下，然后直接挂断。


	2. 归来的温存（roper x pine）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这一章有大量的【尺度】描写，请小纯洁们自由闪避，corky依旧插缝寻找出镜机会。

“回来了。”pine接到roper回来的消息，被人牵引着到门口去等。  
果然，看见车队缓缓驶入，他的情人坐在里面，目光一直盯着自己，极尽温柔。Pine不争气的发现，roper故意让corky进来那天的自己的火气竟然半分都提不起来了。他本就不是小气的人，而且时间又过去那么久，这种冷处理的方式，他竟然接受。  
“让我知道你有多想我。”roper张开双臂，一个拥抱紧紧将pine环在怀里。 pine眼睛瞥了瞥四周，不好意思的笑了，手轻轻揽上roper的腰。  
Roper看到pine又脸红了，直接吻上这个完美情人的唇，他很喜欢pine身上散发出淡淡的味道。  
有点像青草，又充满阳光的气息。  
Pine被吻的有点窒息，实在受不了了他才将头撤开。用手背抹干净溢出嘴角的津液，抬眼瞬间看到corky在一旁投射而来怨毒的眼神。

那双眼里蕴含着的让他不寒而栗，他甚至没听清楚roper伏在自己耳边的低语。只能含糊的调笑着回应，roper嘴上没说什么，但将这一切看在眼里。  
“你有些不专心。”刚一进屋，roper就把pine压在墙上，锐利的视线直接盯得面前的人发慌。  
Pine不知该如何回应，他想了想，充满无辜的回望过去。  
“别用这种眼神盯着我，”roper不得不承认自己有一瞬间心软了，但谁又知道这不是貌似无辜小动物的欺瞒把戏呢，“你有没有想我？”  
“……”pine低下头，roper的手已经按在了他的腰间，摩挲着。他是不是应该更加主动才能逃避追问？Pine想着，有些生涩的将自己的手按在roper的手臂上，然后他用尽量真诚的语气，“你为什么不带上我？”  
“因为我想你需要休息。”roper扒开pine的衬衣领子，现在那里的痕迹都已经消失了，“而且让我的合作伙伴们发现我和其中一方有暧昧非常危险……”  
Roper说的有道理……  
“现在需不需要我把那些痕迹重新种上？”roper轻笑一声，他的指尖微凉，划在pine的脸颊上，勾勒着他的轮廓。  
“不……”pine露出他招牌式的微笑，有些推拒着roper凑上来的身体，在对视上roper不满的目光以后，嘴里流吐出最后的妥协，“脖子上不要……”

“好。”  
接着，他就被roper扯到了床上。  
“哼……”pine被roper扯弄衣服的动作，搔的很痒，适时的发出呻吟，断断续续的。  
Roper暗暗看了他一眼，在他身上噬咬的动作明显变得更加用力，直到pine痛呼出声，他才稍微减轻力道。

“啧。”与这对激情中的爱侣只有一墙之隔的corky抱着胳膊，他带着自己的高级窃听设备满脸的不屑。狗男男，他在心中腹诽着。一边将听筒的窃听功能调大，一边端起马克杯又抿了一口咖啡。  
Pine……你的好日子该到头了。  
他琢磨着怎么给隔壁那间屋子再装一个针孔摄像头。

 

“天呢……”当roper将自己挺进pine的身体里时，他就看到pine整张秀丽的五官都扭到一起，这让他不可控制的妄图顶弄到pine体内更深处的地方。然后满意的看着身下的人紧闭双目，嘴巴无声张开的同时，头难耐的向后扬起。  
“你太紧了。”roper拍着pine的屁股，希望他能放松一点。即使他现在很想一捅到底，但谁让他更喜欢对方配合的性爱。  
“哎，”pine在roper停住的同时，睁开眼睛，他望着天花板，努力调整呼吸。  
好难，怎么放松，他尽量让自己平静。  
却又在roper以为可以再次行进的时候骤然敏感的夹紧。  
如此几次，就是roper也没了耐心。他按住pine的双臂，咬牙使劲向前一顶，突破了最后的阻碍，全根没入。  
Pine深吸一口气，咬紧了嘴唇。  
“哦，天。”roper的阴茎被身下的爱人紧紧裹住，不能再深了，他感觉到pine的后穴无力的收缩着，但是已经没有了最初因为紧致造成的疼痛感。他抽出一点，看看pine的反应，然后再使劲捅进去。每动一下，都要被愉悦的快感给淹没了。  
但是pine很疼，这是他第二次和roper做这事，直接隔了一周之久，他能感受到roper的急切。  
“轻点……”pine被死死按住的胳膊不能晃动分毫，他感觉自己被贯穿了，“疼。”  
Roper伏下身，亲吻着pine的眼角，漂亮的蓝色眼睛已经因为生理反应而变得泪水汪汪。  
“放开我……”pine恳求的语气，roper接受了。  
下一秒，pine将重获自由的手臂无力的搭在roper的腰际，讨好的抚搔着，“能不能轻点。”  
Roper真的无法拒绝，即使这个新宠尤物到让他在床上疯狂。  
他缓缓的抽动着自己的阴茎，让pine逐渐适应。“怎么样？”roper笑了，一只手按在pine的胸前，揉搓着其中一点。另一只手握住pine的阴茎，充满情欲的上下撸动。  
“嗯……”pine扭了扭身，双手从roper的腰上撤下来，十分难耐的抓紧两侧的床单。并且随着roper的动作，指节越来越用力，呻吟声不受控制的从嘴里流泄而出。

在二人节奏合拍之后，pine也寻觅到了一丝快感，他的腿现在被roper分得更开，也抬的更高，还拿了个枕头垫在他的腰下。Roper享受着，注视着pine那一副沉醉的表情，故意将阴茎抽出来，一根手指插进尚未满足的小穴中抠弄。柔软湿润的嫩肉紧紧吸附着闯入的异物，pine为了使自己满足，已经学会了控制自己的屁股，他猛地夹紧，让roper的手指在身后艰难的进出。刚习惯了roper的阴茎，突然撤离的空虚让他倍感失落，欲望已经不是轻易就可以满足的了。  
“啧。”roper感叹一声，一巴掌！粉红色的印记立刻浮现在圆翘的臀瓣上。Roper让他自己揽住双腿，pine照做了。此刻他简直欲火焚身，只想让roper能够再次插进来，一做到底。  
可是，Roper还在继续用他那根手指头有一搭没一搭的捅弄着妄图得到更多爱抚的小穴。  
痒……特别痒。  
Pine委屈至极，没忍住发出一声哭腔，“roper，给我。”  
“什么？”  
Pine都不知道roper自己是怎么忍耐的，他现在也还硬着。  
“快点……”pine艰难的仰起头，从自己的两腿间看向roper，“我好难受。”  
roper撇撇嘴，这一幕从他这个角度欣赏起来，简直太刺激了。不再管什么逗弄，虽然他很享受的眼前的大美人欲求不满、满目哀求的样子。Roper也觉得自己的阴茎已经涨到发疼，上面的筋肉跳动着叫嚣着自己亟待释放的欲望。  
干脆……今晚先放过他？  
正当roper要有所动作，他惊讶的看到，pine居然伸过手来企图抓住自己阴茎塞到他自己的小洞里。  
胆子越来越大，roper扬起嘴角，再也不“怜香惜玉”，“噗嗤”一下重又插入到那片温暖潮湿的欢愉之地。  
两人同时发出一声满足的叹息。  
看来自己的开发卓有成效，roper十分满意的想。

可怜隔壁窃听着一切的corky只能听着声音脑补着画面，自己打着手冲，不过他这边的热烈程度丝毫不亚于对面就是了。


	3. 误会

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> corky依旧在夹缝中搞事情

除了恶意的逗弄，roper今晚一共要了pine两次。而且很温柔的帮pine清洗了身体。事后，二人躺在床上。  
“睡吧。”roper轻轻吻了吻pine的额头，他此刻确实十分满足了。pine觉得身后还有些火辣辣的痛感，但是被roper搂着他也不敢有所动作。闭上眼睛，闻着roper身上昂贵的香水味道，他累了，逐渐进入梦乡。

感受着怀里人渐渐平静的鼻息，roper不禁想起自己初次遇到pine的场景，为了救Danny 他曾经被打到半死，不……是几乎死了。他当时一眼就认出躺着的人是曾经在酒店接待过自己的夜班经理，这张脸，他印象深刻。即使他昏迷不醒，满脸血污。在疗养的期间，pine的底细他们调查的一清二楚。但是太清晰了，作为一个和自己相当的恶棍，pine简直无可挑剔。但就是这点，却更让他不安，他能从pine身上看到自己年轻时的影子，现在这影子就躺在他身边，像只小猫一样依偎着自己。  
Roper忍不住想起pine那双眼睛，那么明亮澄澈……  
如果不是装的，那他就隐藏的太好了。

“别……别碰我！”pine突然锁紧眉头，吼出一声，在寂静的夜晚显得格外清晰。  
做噩梦了？  
哪个坏蛋不做噩梦呢，  
但是，他，roper就没有。他做一切都心安理得，身边的小猫明显还是道行不够。  
roper安抚似的轻拍pine的肩膀，感觉自己的眼皮也越来越沉，不知道几点了，在身边人的陪伴之下，也熟睡过去。  
……  
……  
“叮——！”一阵急促的铃声。  
roper睁开眼睛，下一秒，直接将话筒一把接起，他怕吵醒身边睡着的人儿。  
“pine，”电话那头传来声音，corky？这声音roper再熟悉不过，他听着对方继续，“今晚我没有等到你的来电。”  
Corky仿佛在自说自话，“他的床技怎么样，有我好吗？”  
接着还在不停的说着什么，roper偶尔听到几个词，什么“等他睡了”“像上次那样”“宝贝你真棒”……没有听完，roper“哐”的一声将话筒摔在桌子上。  
他真的不想被他人的言语左右了情绪，但那是corky！  
“……”pine睫毛颤动，巨大的响声让他苏醒过来，但他实在太累了，睁不开眼。  
紧接着一股巨大的力道将他从床上扯拽起来，逼迫着他正视着将他拎起来的人。  
“怎么回事？”roper瞪着眼睛，当他在看清pine投过来无辜眼神之后，恶狠狠的冲着他，压低声音吼道，“别装了！”  
面对突如其来的质问，Pine不明所以，他想解释，但真的不知道自己做了什么。  
“不是……”他只能为自己做出如此辩护，roper犀利的目光像X光一样，将自己穿透，看到他骨子里。

他和corky什么时候开始的？Roper在脑海里思索着他们之间相处的一切细节。他还记得今天刚回来，pine和corky之间的眼神互动。  
怪不得corky对pine依旧执着，难道不是pine对他有所回应嘛？甚至是暗自私通，这个婊子，现在还在老子的床上装清纯。  
“啊……”roper一把扯住pine的头发，将他扯坐起来，“你跟corky到底什么关系，你有没有被他艹过？”  
“没有……”pine不知道为什么roper误会了，但他明白了roper生气的原因。  
一个是多年的心腹一个是刚来没几天的新宠，他不知道corky都和roper说什么了，他能做的也只能是实话实说，“我跟他没有关系，一点也没有。”他尽量让自己的语气显得淡然。  
“你知道撒谎的下场。”roper毫不遮掩的流露出威胁。  
Pine还没从这场突如其来的责问中回过神来，已经被roper按到了身下，他脱下自己的内裤，露出狰狞的性器，只再跟身下的美人说了一个字：“舔。”便再也看都不看pine一眼。  
Roper压制着从心底直窜而出的怒火，在事情搞清楚之前，他也不想误会了自己的小情人。但是又想到他的诱人模样，甚至高潮的颤抖都出现在另一个人身下，他就！  
是嫉妒吗？还是占有欲，反正这两者本就没有区别，pine是他的，只能是他的！

他想到睡前做爱时pine主动的样子……和离开前的羞涩感完全不一样。这一周他和corky都不在，他……是跟谁学的？难道还另有其人……

Pine跪卧在roper腿两侧，他迟疑着用手去碰触那半硬的阴茎，然后握住根部晃了晃，他还从来没有帮别的男人口交过，真有点不知从何下口。  
“快点！”roper急躁的催促，pine不得不承认自己有点心慌还有点委屈……  
他从心理涌上一股情绪，泪水又涨满了他的眼睛，但是他强忍住，他不想接受着羞辱还让施虐者感受到自己的痛苦。  
但是roper全看见了，他看见漂亮的小情人跪在自己身下茫然无措的样子。是装的？如果是的话，他真的有一刻都信了自己是pine的第一个男人了。  
但是他想做唯一一个。  
“看来有的年轻人不懂何为忠诚？”roper的大手按在pine低垂的头顶。  
Pine感受着roper有力量的在自己头上摩挲，他很喜欢，roper对待自己的温柔，很喜欢roper摸着自己的头夸奖自己。Roper在某些方面带给他的安全感很像一个十足可靠的长辈。  
他极力控制住自己妄图在roper身上寻找到的依赖，毕竟双方的身份，如果不摆正心态，就是非常危险和逾矩的。  
况且roper再做的那些事情，武器、金钱，约等于变相发动战争，直等于灾难。  
触目惊心的数据和被迫害人民的惨状，让他不得不绷紧自己的理智。

 

他有些心不在焉，roper一脚踹在他的肩上。Pine吃痛的哼一声，抬眼悄悄看向一脸铁青的roper。  
“现在还敢不专心？”roper起身靠过来，用手捏紧他的下巴，强迫他抬头：“看着我，”pine察觉到roper几乎是咬着牙说出这句话，“告诉我，你有没有背着我乱搞。”  
不是疑问句。  
他不相信自己？还是太相信自己了，相信自己就是背着他乱搞？  
“我没有，真的，roper。”pine尽量让自己的眼睛显得更加真诚。他就那么看着他，他觉得roper的五官渐渐变得柔和，眼睛里也重新换上些温情。Pine不自觉的喉咙哽动，他微微张开那张在roper看来急切需要人爱抚的红唇。roper吻了上去，pine热烈的回应着，他甚至把自己的舌头伸到roper的嘴里，roper吮吸着他的舌尖，然后忍不住笑。  
Pine知道没事了。  
……  
“你知道你的眼睛会说话吗……”roper压在他的身上，舔舐着他的眼皮。pine被弄得痒痒的，现在他整个眼睛都变得湿漉漉的，有点睁不开了。  
“它们甚至会骗人……”roper突然话锋一转，pine只觉脊背一凉。  
Roper还在舔弄着他紧闭起来的双眼，“现在……再说一遍。”  
“我没有，真的没有。”pine的眉头都锁起来，他修长美好的手指抚在roper的脸颊上，“相信我，是谁说什么了吗？”  
Roper停顿了几秒，“没有。”  
“是不是corky？”说出这个答案，pine注意到roper的身子僵了一下。然后就被扒拉开双腿，已经硬挺的阴茎直接在捅入到体内。  
“唔……”pine有些难耐的握紧roper的胳膊，“太大了……”  
Roper哼一声，知道这是刻意的讨好，但他很受用。  
毕竟这么一个尤物躺在身下，屁股后面插着你的东西还扭着身体夸赞你，这种诱惑谁能抗拒？  
即使今晚已经两次了，这次的行进过程依旧艰难，“你太紧了。”roper已经不知道这是今天第几次说这话了！不过这也证明pine也许没有背着自己乱搞？有了先前的经验，他直接一捅到底，pine一定不会介意。  
果然只是在刚被操开的时候，pine疼的哼哼了两声，他的小脚趾都勾起来了，roper心情大好，又往里使劲顶了两下。pine羞红着脸，这个姿势让他使不上一点力气，身子只能随着roper的顶弄拼命摆动着。嘴里发出断断续续的呻吟，要在平时，他可能还会克制。但是此刻，他知道roper急需这样。  
Pine虽然拿不准roper阴晴不定的脾气，但是却明白他在某一点上的需求。  
他努力闭上眼睛，尽量平静，寻觅着隐藏起来的快感。但是roper好像是故意的，阴茎只在他的敏感点上一扫而过，往往在他刚要抓住一丝的时候不能承受的感受到巨大的失望。  
他不满的呜咽两声，roper直接无视了，pine无奈的发现完全掌握主权的男人只顾埋头在自己身上猛干。  
这种状态一直持续到roper低吼一声，全部射在自己体内。Roper压在自己身上，不动。Pine能摸到覆盖在他身上一层细密的汗珠，在高潮以后，roper继续往他体内捅了两下才依依不舍的将自己拔了出去。  
然后他扭身，从床头柜上拿起拔掉的酒瓶塞。  
Pine皱眉。  
接着自己就被扯着腿拽过去，粗糙的木粒质地剐蹭着他娇嫩的小穴。Roper面无表情的动作着，他把木塞对准了pine的后穴，用手指按进去了一截。  
“接着睡吧。”他若无其事的用纸巾擦拭完身体，又躺回原位，“来啊！”还在招呼着pine。  
Pine拄着胳膊坐在原地，心里十分委屈。  
“快来！”roper唤了两声，看那人还不过来，直接生气的拍了枕头大吼一声。  
Pine小心翼翼的爬过去，躺靠在roper示意给他的肩膀上。  
身后的异物喇的他每动一下，都痛到抽气。  
“我要把我的东西留在你体内，”roper依旧温柔的抚摸着pine的肩膀，但是pine感觉他对自己已经完全不一样了。  
Roper嘴里轻轻念着什么，眼睛闭上，渐渐睡着了。  
Pine不知道这种情况下，自己应该如何入睡。

也不知道过了多久。

直到再次被roper拍醒，他觉得脑袋晕晕乎乎，眼睛也模糊一片，只能听到roper的声音。

Pine生病了。


	4. 迷糊

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 更了一点点……大概算是过渡章节？（望天）  
> 断更了这么久以后，pine终于醒了！对不起pine

他费力的睁眼，只能看到雾蒙蒙的一片，他听见有人在喊他，但声音像是来自很遥远的地方。手用不上一点力气，他在床上晃动着，想说话，却只能发出微弱的呻吟。接着他的嘴被掰开，一股清凉的液体顺着流进来，他下意识的吞咽。  
眼前的人影哼着节奏，对他轻柔的抚摸，又让他重新闭上眼睛。

不知是第几次了，他醒了又睡，感觉虚弱无力。眼前模糊的轮廓向他靠近，接着一个吻被印上额头，这味道他莫名熟悉。之后又像往常一样，再被喂了那股味道不佳的液体以后，他又昏沉的睡去。

直到这一次，当pine醒来，感觉到自己身体好多了，但是意识依旧不够清醒。脑中的一切都仿佛是碎片，被打散了再也串不起来。他费力的运转，想起自己被roper塞住身体……之后一切都没了印象，他还在脑海里搜寻到某个模糊的身影。  
“roper……”他听到自己的声音，几乎不像是自己发出来的。  
眼前的影子晃了晃，接着熟悉的气味又向他靠近，并且舔着啃咬起他的嘴唇来。  
“唔……”窒息的感觉，pine反抗。接着那条舌头还钻进了他的嘴里。  
同时，带着强烈体温的一双手用力的抚摸上自己的身体。  
“roper？”pine还在念着情人的名字。  
接着只觉得身上一凉，这双手将自己两腿打开，有异物带着湿凉的触感涂抹在自己后穴上。  
“不要……”他抗议。Pine闭上眼睛，眉头紧锁，他感觉很难受，但是却一点力气也用不上。身后的动作并没有因为他的抵抗停止，反而变得粗暴。直到一根带着温度的硬物顺着润滑充分的穴口挤了进来。Pine张了张嘴，没有发出声音。  
“呃……”行凶者艰难的将自己的阴茎插入到pine的体内，紧致的甬道让他倒吸一口气。接着他又握住pine的大腿向上推，随着这个动作将阴茎捅进更深的地方。Pine的阴茎被一只布满茧子的手随意的撩开，然后那人扶着pine的大腿抵在上面，这样每被操弄一下pine都会磨蹭自己的阴茎，给自己带来一丝羞耻的快感。  
“啊……”身后的人一捅到底，缓缓抽动了几下之后便开始肆无忌惮的做起了活塞运动。  
在磨过某一点时，pine没忍住发出一声娇吟，身后的人仿佛受了什么刺激，更加拼命的研磨起那处来。  
Pine只能躺在床上承受着操弄，他哼哼着，双颊透红。有些难耐的仰起头来，诱人的口里不停呼出热气。很快他就被撞击到高潮，阴茎哆嗦着射出精液，全都都喷在大腿上。  
“啊、啊，”pine将手背贴在嘴上，牙齿轻轻咬住皮肉，高潮过后，身后的人依旧没有停止动作，连续不断的撞击在敏感点上，“不要……”他的身体控制不住的痉挛，这个过程他再没有收获更多的快感，只是被越操越麻木，他的眼角滑出泪来，嗓子里发出哭腔。  
“求你，”pine感觉自己难过的想吐，他控制不住的干呕，结果身后因为不自觉的反应夹得更紧，“不行了……”  
“唔……操。”埋头苦干的人爽到极致，“你这个婊子真会吸。”  
“啪，啪，啪……”  
整个房间里回荡着肉体撞击到一起淫靡的声响，卖力操干的低吼和痛苦压抑的呻吟。  
“roper……”pine的声音里饱含着委屈，“我没有，”他觉得这肯定是roper还在因为他和corky的事情动气，有意识的赶紧解释，“我和corky一点关系也没有……”边说边用一只手讨好似的握紧“roper”的手腕。

但是夹在身体里的阴茎依旧坚硬炙热，毫不留情的在他体内抽插着。

Corky使劲按着pine的大腿，他品味着pine此刻的表情，觉得下体越发肿的胀痛。他拼命渴望着释放，看着每次往外拔而被挤带着翻出来的鲜红色嫩肉，他越兴奋，太好操了！Pine的屁股简直是极品，穴口的褶皱已经被撑开，他被自己捅弄的毫无还手之力！连蛋蛋也皱缩成一团儿，更显得它的主子楚楚可怜。

他想这天，已经太久了！  
如今终于操到！

嗯……他只是在roper让他帮忙照顾pine的时候，给自己索取了一些好处罢了，不为过。

又使劲插了两下，他再也忍不住了，有那么一瞬间完全趴伏在pine的身上无法动弹，直到将自己的种子悉数射到pine的体内。  
几乎同时，Pine也达到了高潮，他惊叫出声，在经历过一阵痛苦后，第二波高潮的快感来的更加强烈，像要把他的整个意识冲到涣散，这种久久沉浸在其中的要命的快感！Pine是第一次经历……  
Corky注视着身下人有些失神的双眼，不舍的将自己拔出来。  
因为药物的作用，再加上两次高潮，pine已然有些脱力，他疲倦的闭上双眼，再次昏睡了过去。


	5. 误解

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> corky得手（一句话看完全文……）

“你醒了？”  
Pine支撑起身体，靠在床背上，看到来的人是corky，他随手给pine递过来一杯水。  
“谢谢。”pine的身体还是有些虚弱，嘴唇干的很，接过来就迫不及待的抿了一口。  
将杯子放在床头柜上，他有些局促不安的注意到corky的目光，自始至终的注视着自己……  
此刻屋子里只有他们两个，气氛格外诡异。  
Pine的嘴张了张，他小心翼翼的试探，“roper呢？”  
“哦，”corky挑眉，大喇喇的扯了把椅子坐在床边，“他出去了。”  
Pine缴弄着自己的手指，不知道这算是什么回答……等了一会儿，corky也并没有继续补充的意思，他接着问，“他……什么时候回来？”

没有得到答案，双方沉默了许久。  
……  
Corky突然起身把凳子踹向一边，巨大的金属撞击声刺耳至极，接着他猛地欺身压近。pine觉得这个程度已经让他感到不适，他能闻到corky身上的汗味。Pine依然靠坐着，但是满脸局促不安，不自觉地向外挪动身体。Corky察觉到他在躲，便蹿上来，攥紧了pine的衣领，使劲向后推搡，直接撞击到硬木板上，pine被压得不住的咳嗽。  
“他不在的日子里，可都是我在照顾你啊……”corky那双秃鹰一样的眼睛紧盯着pine，就像他是一块即将落到嘴里的肥肉，“我很累啊。”这只恶劣的食腐动物声音中充满贪婪。  
“谢谢……”pine双手按着攥在自己胸前的手，指节泛红，他想把corky的手给推下去。但也许是因为躺在床上太久了？使不出多大力气。

他倔强的瞪视着corky的眼睛，这个举动彻底将对方激怒了。  
一个毫无还手之力的待宰羔羊竟敢挑衅猎手吗？这位处心积虑的攻击者释放出巨大的力道将猎物死死按紧。Pine推拒着，但绵软的反抗招来的是更加粗暴的对待。

“轻点……疼，给我。”corky突然贴近pine的耳边断断续续的说出几个词。  
讶异了几秒，Pine的脸便肉眼可见的泛红。corky这是在学着他的语气，准确的说，是他和roper做爱时的语气……说出他曾经对roper说过的话。  
看着pine的反应，corky觉得好笑极了，继续在他耳边取笑：“你有多喜欢被操啊，你这个臭婊子，在我面前装什么高贵。”

Pine低吼一声，想要将压在身上的人给推翻，但这反抗轻而易举的就被corky给化解了，他的嗓子里继续发出让人恶心的声音，充满威胁。他对着pine咬牙切齿，“别用那种眼神看着我。”

“你知道你的眼神有多单纯的，甚至像个孩子。”corky边说边从腰后取出一副手铐，强硬的制住pine的动作，将他的一只手紧紧铐牢之后绕着床栏又将他的另一只手也拷紧。

虽然pine目前体力不佳，但这也让corky废了一番功夫。他已经有点气喘吁吁的，深吸一口气后，一拳叮在pine的肚子上，想让他老实一点。  
Pine承受了这一击，难受的蜷缩成一团，但是胃里没有东西，连酸水都吐不出来。  
“来人！”pine开始大喊，“天呢，快来人……”

corky一只手已经紧紧的卡在了pine下巴上，他贴近他的耳边，像是咬上了他的耳朵，恶心的热气喷洒在颈间，“省省力气吧，如果你愿意的话，还不如叫的好听点，让我快点上了你。”  
“不！你这是强暴……”  
“我就喜欢你这股单纯劲儿，你是个什么东西，你觉得谁会帮你？”pine感觉自己的下颌骨快要被corky给捏碎了，他不得不对视着corky那双眼，pine觉得自己现在像一个泼妇，“呸！”他冲着corky那张扭曲的脸啐了一口，他是真的唾弃，发自内心的。  
“完了，你完了！”corky抹了一把pine吐在自己脸上的口水，发狠的扼住pine的脖子，pine觉得脑子“嗡”的一声，全身的血液都仿佛凝结到头顶，他想要反击，铁链撞击到床板上“哐哐”的发出巨大的声响，床都在跟着摇动。人在濒死的时刻，总是能在爆发出超越目前身体极限的力量。但也无济于事，pine挣不脱铁链，也逃不脱corky的钳制。  
“roper回来不会放过你的！”pine从牙缝里挤出一句，他额头上的青筋都要爆出来，现在的面目一定狰狞可怕极了。  
是的，他相信roper是他的王牌，在他无法自保的时候，就搬出来吓唬corky。

谁知道，corky不屑极了，他不屑的样子甚至让pine感到震惊。  
他看见corky开始歇斯底里的狂笑，手上慢慢松劲儿，他因为发力而憋的通红的脸反倒镇静了下来。  
虽然不明所以，但是pine抓紧时机大口呼吸。  
corky从裤兜里掏出手机按了几下，怼到pine的眼前，pine有那么一秒以为corky要把手机砸到自己脸上，条件反射的闭眼。等了几秒后再睁开，映入眼帘的就是……roper搂着一个性感火辣的美女在激情热吻的照片。  
……  
他喉咙哽动，莫名涌上一股说不清的情绪。  
Corky冷酷扬起的嘴角，仿佛在对他说，“怎么样，看到了吗？”  
从鼻子里哼出一声，corky滑动手指，又一张roper和另一个女人搂抱在一起的照片。  
造事者接着滑，  
不停的滑……  
直到大概有十几张了吧，每张都是不同的对象。  
“还想看吗？”corky将手机收回去，扔到一边。

“他在外边花天酒地的玩女人，你还在家里守身如玉？”corky完全就是在嘲笑，“pine你是不是有点太贱了。”  
认真观察着pine的表情，corky在心里冷笑。  
逃不掉了，你逃不掉的。

不知道是照片给予的打击过大还是知道反抗也无济于事，pine真的露出一副认命了的表情。

“真的，你乖一点，我可能还会让你也享受享受。”corky看着pine一起一伏的胸脯，他的眼神里已经看不出什么特别的情绪。corky摩擦手掌，扽起身下人的裤子，因为一直卧床休息，pine也没穿太复杂的衣服。  
等裤子完全退下去之后， pine那个大小可观的阴茎直接露出来，粉嘟嘟的一大团被corky捏在手里把玩。  
“你这颜色可真漂亮啊。”corky一只手将他的阴茎握住，另一只手探到下面捞起一只蛋蛋。  
“corky……”pine露出痛苦的表情，倒吸一口气后闭上眼睛。他晃动着被锁链捆的结实的双臂，“你到底想要什么？”

“我就想要上你，”corky又露出那副不知焉足的鬣狗般的姿态，接着补充了两个字，“而已”。对，我的要求不高，只是想操你一下罢了。  
“其实这很正常……老大不会发现的。”corky顶开pine的双腿，口气几乎有点像在安慰，“你只要乖乖的……”  
……  
“唔！”pine忍不住夹紧双腿，corky竟然毫无征兆的直接将他的阴茎全部含进嘴里，给他做起口交。“啊……”他头一次被人这么伺候，这种被潮湿、细嫩的口腔紧紧包裹住的感觉，pine觉得既羞耻又愉悦，同时，还有一种背叛，背叛的快感。

看啊，roper，我对你也毫不在意。  
他甚至有些恶毒的这么想，就当这已经不是我的身体了。  
至于你的手，现在又在抚摸着谁呢？

他觉得自己进入了一种莫名的思绪，他甚至主动分开了双腿，难耐的搅着两边的床单。

“爽吧？”corky总算吸够了，才将pine的阴茎给吐出来，连带着口水……“啵”的一声。然后他又低下头，探到pine的双腿间，用手扒拉着，伸出舌尖舔弄起蛋蛋后边敏感的会阴来。

“哈！”corky满脸通红，从pine的两腿间抬起头来，他嘴唇顺着pine的器官一点点的向上移动，还有些不怀好意的用牙齿咯着pine已经勃起的阴茎。

“疼，”pine害怕的叫出声来，这神经质的corky难保不会真的咬上他那儿一口！从他平时注视着自己怨毒的眼神就能看出来，他能做出这事。

变态……  
此刻pine完全裸露着下体，他躺在床上以一种怪异的姿势看到corky在自己身下，鼻子紧贴着他的皮肤不停的嗅着。  
像一个吸尘器要把所有细小的碎屑都吸进肚里那样，他觉得自己浑身的气力也全都被corky给吸走了。他的所过之处，都留下一片粉红的印记。  
将他的盔甲全部揭除，只剩下柔软的内在来迎敌作战。  
双腿被高高抬起，终于，来到了最初也是最终的目的地。

“是不是太糟糕了，corky废了这么大的力气，只是为了小美人的屁股。”corky有些沉醉的浸淫在他亟待渴望的小洞口，这个肉洞竟然有点湿润润的。真是极品，怪不得roper拿他当作宝贝。  
“天呢，让我尝尝你这样的味道有什么不一样。”这是第一次在pine意识清醒的时候，corky准备进入他的身体。

Corky想着，越发感觉自己下体涨的发疼，他疯狂的渴望释放。这种即将爆炸的快感一触即发，他因为兴奋，握住自己阴茎的手都微微颤抖，对了几下才终于对准不断收缩着的小洞。  
“哈……”直接一捅到底！  
听着耳边痛苦的呻吟，看着身下难过的眼泪，corky却快活极了。  
他觉得自己疯狂了，但是无所谓，全身仿佛只有下身能够思考了。他拼命在紧致温暖的甬道里冲刺，这一切都屈尊于本能。他低吼着，将汗水挥洒在pine的小腹上，两只有力的手抵在床上，用自己的武器全力攻击着敌人柔软的腹地，抽出来，再插进去，如此往复只攻击那一处伤口。把敌人杀的丢盔弃甲，举手投降还不罢休。他享受这种凌虐般的快感，不管身下承受着一切的人早已经哭作一团。   
……  
corky不知道在pine的体内射了多少次。  
最后，他仍旧插在那处，边伸手轻轻抚摸着pine脸上的泪痕。接着腰部再猛一挺动，享受着pine嘶哑的嚎叫和禁不住的颤抖。

直到夜都开始降临，也没有另外的人来打扰他们。

 

“我只是给他们吃了点前几天给你喝的那东西……”corky侧着脸靠在pine裸露的胸脯上，边说，一只手抬起来搓揉开pine结实饱满的胸肌，“你清醒的时候确实操起来更爽。”corky抬起头来夸赞，响亮的亲了一下pine的胸口。

记忆中模糊的身影逐渐清晰……  
“……”还有那股莫名熟悉的味道。  
原来，那不是……  
算了，  
无所谓了，  
全都无所谓了。

Pine认命的闭上眼睛，  
早从接受任务的那一刻起，他就将自己全部出卖了。


	6. 僵化

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 解锁新人物*ken（就这一个，我保证）可能会增添路人乔……
> 
> 这一章是roper回来了，pine因为之前corky说的事情，隐约带着点醋劲儿。  
> 二人闹得有些不愉快。

在之后的几天里，让pine奇怪的是，corky竟然一直也没来“骚扰”自己。虽然就那一次，已经够他受的了……

Pine躺着修养，最大的活动量就是围着床走走。这种“等待”可真的难熬，roper还不回来。  
他正出神的望着窗外， “咔哒”一声门被推开了，来人是ken，roper身边的一个保镖。  
“他回来了？”ken还没来得及张口，pine率先问出来。  
ken一愣，随即点头，低沉的声线却并没有回答他的问题，只说一句：“老大要见你。”  
“嗯……”pine应一声，下意识的整理着在床上压皱了的休闲衫，“现在吗？”  
“是。”ken还真是惜字如金。

“休息的怎么样？”roper坐在会客厅的沙发上，抬眼望着pine，满目都是平静。他身体向里挪，拍着坐垫，示意pine到他旁边。  
是那股熟悉的味道，属于roper的味道，这次确实是他，Pine挨着他的情人坐下。  
“怎么了？”roper察觉出pine有些拘谨。他挥退左右。靠近，俯身，给了pine一个绵长又深情的吻。  
而pine满脑子闪过的都是roper搂着其他女人的画面。  
“你充其量就是她们中的老大罢了。”耳边突然回响起corky对他说过的话。  
与此同时，roper的手已经摸上了他的后腰。  
你跟外边的女人们还没玩够吗？pine在心里暗想，嘴上却说：“你要不要先休息一下……”  
Roper没有回答，只是起身，上楼。  
Pine无奈的靠在靠垫上，他意味深长的看着roper的背影，然后跟了上去。

“咱们之间只有这种关系吗？”pine被roper强势又霸道的挤压在墙上，他在他的脖颈肆虐的吮吸，留下一路的痕迹。  
还好，他们现在是在roper的私人“城堡”里，不然pine又该担忧这些“痕迹”。  
Roper伸进了pine的裤子，从后面挤压揉搓着他的屁股，手指挤进股缝，有一搭没一搭的抠弄起他的小穴来。

“roper……”pine一反常态的将眼前的人搂紧，他带着些埋怨的语气，“你什么也不跟我说。”是嗔怪吗？他暗自在心里腹诽。

“你想知道什么？”roper总算开口了，他用力架起pine的双腿把他半送到床上，pine注意到roper的裤子已经顶起了一盏不小的帐篷。

Roper隔着布料顶弄着pine的两腿之间。

“你想我吗？”roper将头埋在pine的胸前，使劲嗅着，像要把他整个人都吸进身体里。

“总想你。”pine都没注意到，他说出这句话时声音竟有些颤抖。Roper惊讶的抬头注视着此时躺在自己身下任自己动作的尤物，他舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，用经常使pine感到迷失的声线回应着：“我也想你。”

真的。

假的？  
Pine用理智强迫自己走出这片将要被感化的迷雾，“corky呢？”问出来，他都难以置信自己为什么现在提那人的名字。  
“你也想他了？”roper胯下的硬物隔着裤子正顶在pine的穴口，他低声的哼哼着，舔遍pine的脸颊，注意到身下人羞红的耳廓。Pine的两腿很自然的夹住他的腰。

Pine的眼中一闪而过的冷静，接着他装作沉迷的样子，“上我，roper，快一点。”他伸出粉嫩的小舌诱惑的舔弄情人的耳垂。

没想到， roper将他一把推开了。

“什么？”pine靠在一边，倔强的支撑着身体，“我又说错什么了？”他不得不承认这卧底自己当得不称职，他的一言一行，现在都带有严重的感情色彩。

“你确定要这种态度吗？”roper扶了一把额头，他的视线冷冷的扫过pine的全身。  
“说真的，roper我不知道你拿我当什么，我也不敢奢求什么。”pine深呼吸，再睁开，眼中呈现的满是寂寞。

“怎么了？”  
“你到底去哪儿了？”

“做生意。”  
“什么都不能跟我说吗？”

“……”  
“至少下次能不能带上我。”

“如果你想的话。”  
“如果你愿意。”

“可以。”  
得到肯定回复以后，pine待在原地有些期待着roper下一步的动作。又好久不见，他确实也想他了。

“出去。”  
“啊？”  
“出去。”  
“好……”pine捋了下头发，从床上坐起来，整理完衣服，向外走去。至少他即将与roper同行，虽然他答应的不爽，但roper绝对会说话算数的。我受够了被动等待，即使这个侦察的手法一点也不高明，但依然是一次机会。  
就算失败了，我又有什么可失去的呢。  
在他刚拧开门时候，roper又张口了：“corky去处理生意了，不知道什么时候回来。”

Pine在身后将门掩上，最后一刻从门缝里飘来roper的补充：“也许回不来了。”

他这是什么意思？  
不过……若这是corky使用的离间我们的诡计，pine边无目的的走着边想，那么他得逞了。

嫉妒和怀疑，无论何时都属大忌。

第二天ken又来到pine的卧室找他，依旧是那不变的几个字：“老大要见你。”  
Pine听见了，从床上跳下来，难得的调笑了一句：“ken，你真可爱。”你怎么总是只有那么一句话可说？当然……后半句，他没说出来。他冲ken微笑，注意到ken就脸红了。

出门，看到波光粼粼的海面，pine的心情见好，去见roper的一路上都哼着小曲儿。  
Ken在后边跟着，“其实我不知道自己该不该说……”  
Pine就停下来，望着他。  
“上周老大生意出了岔子，差点回不来了。”  
“什么？”pine有点不敢相信自己的耳朵，你说世界上最坏的家伙差点怎么了？  
“嗯……我不知道你们昨天为什么吵架，但是老大心情不好，今天你……”  
“不愧是你老大的雇员，可真向着他。”pine摇晃着头笑笑，继续迈步走。  
“老大上周除了工作没有做别的，”ken用一种迫不及待的语气补充道，生怕pine走的太快没有听到，“那边压的特别紧，我们连呼吸的时间都是挤出来的……”

Pine思索着这话里的意味，站在原地，停了几秒钟，转身回头，叫着：“ken。”  
“嗯？”这个小伙子一脸的单纯，望着pine的眼中竟还有着几分羞涩。  
“你还是话少一点吧，”pine憋着笑，眼睛亮闪闪的，他往回走几步正对着ken。手抬起来夹在他的脸上，“那样还比较酷。”  
然后他转身就开始跑，沿着沙滩，留下了一串的脚印。Ken在后边快走了两步，也开始追，他都没发现自己无意识的踩对着pine先他一步留下的印记上  
。  
“谢谢你。”pine在进去之前，悄悄对着ken说。


	7. 和好

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> roper和pine应该算是和好了……（是性福的一天！）

Corky回来了，pine在和ken晒日光浴的时候看着他从他们身边走过。  
他和roper在房间里谈了很久，随着谈话的进度，roper的眉头从紧锁到舒展。危机应该解除了，但是corky却自始至终满脸不爽的样子。  
好大的胆子，pine在心里感慨着，完全忘记自己前几天对着roper争取“权力”的事了。  
直到门再次打开，corky出来，被强烈的光线刺的睁不开眼。趁这一会儿，Pine慌忙回过头来，翻了一页手里的杂志，假装在读。corky目不斜视的从他身边走过，pine给ken偷偷使眼色。没有发现corky又折回来，扬手打飞了他手里的杂志。

Ken跳下来把杂志捡还给pine，望着corky的背影，“他怎么了？”  
Pine耸肩，表示自己也不清楚。

“嘿！”  
听到有人呼唤，两人齐刷刷的回头，就看见roper出现在门口，他伸了个懒腰，在叫pine过去。  
“走了，”pine招呼ken一声，小跑着上去。一跃跳上了台阶，亲昵的搂着roper的腰进屋去了。

“明天跟着corky去买东西。”roper扶着pine的腰把他顺过来坐在自己腿上。  
Pine不说话，roper用手指挠了挠他的小腹两侧，pine被搔的痒了忍不住笑出来，躲闪着。  
“为什么要跟他去。”语气中满是不愿意！“你怎么不去？”  
“我有其他事情……”roper手覆上pine的档口，整个在上面抓弄。  
“我不想……”  
“让ken跟你一起。”  
Pine犹豫了几秒，还是同意了。他扭晃着身体，回身揽上roper的头，高挺的鼻梁蹭在roper的脸上，他闭上眼睛享受着那双有力大手的抚弄。

Pine哼哼着，下一秒，一阵金属拉链的声响，roper手顺着裂口伸进去，直接将pine的阴茎掏出来套弄。  
Roper的下体此刻也已经硬挺着了，pine被顶的扭着身体想找一个舒服的位置，但是roper攥着他的阴茎，将他牢牢地钉在原地。毕竟一动，便避免不了的拉拽，roper才不会这么好心的放过他。  
果然，手指开始娴熟的抠搔起铃口那一点，pine疼的抽气，他求饶：“roper……可不可以回卧室。”

Ken还在外面，隔着落地窗一定一览无遗。

他耳根都红透了，强拧过头看窗外，ken好像没注意这边的样子，在看他刚刚的那本杂志。

Roper满不在乎的继续玩弄，另一只手撩起pine的上衣，他胸前的肌肤全都裸露出来，还有樱红的两点也暴露在外。Roper指头捏起一点掐着揉起来，“天呢！”pine没忍住叫一声，随即赶紧咬紧嘴唇。  
他的纤长的手指紧紧按在roper的大腿上，喘息着，断断续续的恳求，“不要在这里……”

Roper像没听见一样，手上的力道反而加重了。  
“要掉了。”pine真的很怕roper把自己的乳头给掐下来，这源于一点的疼痛像是直接钻进了神经里。  
roper没忍住笑了，“嘘——”他示意pine安静，接着舔过那白皙的脖颈，从舌尖上传来的甜蜜气息慢慢渗透到味蕾。roper越发粗重的喘息，他使劲撸动着怀里尤物的阴茎，一下一下的用力，又挤压着下面吊着的两个蛋蛋，pine向后打开着两腿，难耐的渴望着。

“看你自己的了，”roper埋在他的颈间咬耳朵，“你能自己射出来，我就放了你。”说着，他的手固成了一个环状，握住pine的阴茎，但是不再撸动。

Pine发出一声哭腔，明白了他的意思，这是roper让他自己操这用手围成的小环儿。他以现在这种姿势，根本不可能完成这个任务。  
pine双手向后拄着坐垫，一下下的借力，才总算做出点效果，还是在roper放水的情况下。他的阴茎艰难的在roper锢成的小环儿里挺进，他一向后坐，就能感受到roper的阴茎也在顶着他，而且越来越硬。  
“唔！”在pine终于要释放的时候，roper立马用手指堵住他前面的小孔，听着pine难过的声音，roper还在他的耳边恶劣的挑逗：“这不算射出来吧？”  
Pine窝在男人怀里，控制不住的颤抖，手脚像是刚从水中捞出来一样。他望着roper感觉很难过，眨了眨眼睛，有泪从眼角滑落。  
这个五十岁的太阳神毫不理会，一口咬在鲜嫩的肩膀上。“求你……求你。”pine除了这两个字已经不知道再说些什么好了。可是那双手依旧在自己身上肆虐，撕扯着自己的衣服，扒掉的裤子也已经露出了屁股。  
Pine满眼都是泪的向窗外望一眼，怎么办，感觉ken在盯着这里。

“回房间吧……”  
“这不就是房间？”roper回复的语气竟有些莫名其妙。

“回卧室，我给你口交。”pine的脑子里只想着如何能摆脱目前的困境，他自己都没意识到自己说了什么，“好吗，roper？”  
“如你所愿。”roper张开手臂，总算把pine给释放了。  
Pine从他腿上弹起来，一只手向上提着裤子，另一只手往下整理着衬衣。  
样子慌张又可笑，roper觉得。

Pine眼神不停扫荡着窗外，ken还在晒太阳，看杂志，他丝毫没有注意到屋里发生的一切……

然后那双大手带着熟悉的温度握上pine的后脖梗，像是催促又像是裹挟着他往楼上卧室走去。

Ken透过玻璃看到老大掐着pine的脖子，把他往楼上赶。而pine……则一边走一边抹着眼睛，肩膀还在抽动着的样子，可怜极了。他望着，有些出神……是的，他确实能看到一切，虽然隔着有点远，但他作为保镖最厉害的除了防护的技能以外就是那双眼睛，“咳……”想着，ken不自在的动了一下身体，视线从端着的杂志页面向下移，印花的沙滩裤上已经顶起了帐篷。  
他把杂志缓缓放下，遮挡在上面。然后接着微微偏头，斜视着屋内。结果！他正对视上roper那双眼睛。  
Ken十分确定roper发现自己了，他那眼神仿佛在警告他：嘿小子，好看吗，懂不懂什么叫适可而止？

Ken在这个时候，也不知道从哪儿来的勇气，竟然躺在原地一动不动。  
他们到楼上还会怎么玩？ken幻想着，猜测着……加上回忆刚才，他看到了pine被不停搓揉胸部的惨样，还有被扒掉一半露出来的又白又紧实的屁股。从身体里涌上一股燥热，啊，他叹一口气，下面已经涨的发疼。不如去冲个澡或是……解决一下呢。

在他决定妥协的时刻，突然听见上方传来“哗啦”一声，他看见窗帘被拉开了。有一双手按在玻璃上面，那是pine的手，手指纤长，指头和手掌都是粉红色的。然后是pine的头顶，ken忍不住觉得可爱，明明长着一头的卷毛，pine却总是将他们向后梳的服帖……哦，不，ken及时止住思路，现在可不是想这些的时间。

Pine将全身的重量都支撑在手掌上，roper在他身后操他。他不得不注视着窗外，视线刚一着落，他差点叫出声来，ken仰着头注视着窗口，一定是刚才roper拉窗帘的巨大声音吸引了他。  
pine的脸通红，有些羞愧的面对自己近期新交的好友。他干脆低下头，幼稚的希望自己不看着ken，ken也就没看见自己。  
“干嘛？不看看外面的风景？”roper两只手搭在pine的腹股沟，下身使劲挺弄着。在等待回答的时候，更是深深的钻到最里面，让pine叫出来。  
“抬头。”他干脆的下着命令。  
“不……”pine被干的手指都忍不住在玻璃上抓起一定的弧度。  
“好热啊，”roper呼一口气，“我们打开窗子？”  
“呜、”pine连脖子都羞的红了，他挺起头，脸对着窗外，呆呆的向上看。  
“乖……”roper夸了他，两只手使劲扼住他的腰，挺弄又加快了速度。他一这样就是快结束了，pine在心里想。果然，又被猛插了几下之后，pine就觉得roper贴在自己的屁股上不动了，他在享受着把精液灌在自己身体里的感觉。  
Pine也不住的喘息，他喉咙哽动着，双唇微张。  
ken在外面与他视线相交。  
……  
roper将阴茎从pine的屁股里抽出来，踱步坐到沙发上，“他走了吗？”  
“走了……”pine深吸一口气，看着ken总算离开的背影。

“过来。”roper下着命令。  
Pine最后向窗外望了一眼，乖乖的走到情人身边。

“好了，现在履行你的诺言，”roper向前探起身子，大手抚上pine精致干练的脸庞，“开始给我口交吧。”接着他向后躺，明显一副等着享受的姿态。  
Pine看着roper的身下，他的阴茎还只是半勃，就已经很大了，自己后面好不容易才适应了这个尺寸，可是要把这吞下去……pine望而却步，说实话他都有些惊讶corky是怎么给他吞下去的。  
但是roper满眼不容拒绝的样子，pine的胸膛起伏着，缓缓跪下身去，将头埋在roper的腿间，舔了起来。


End file.
